My Lovely Seonsaengnim
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Cerita tentang Siwon yang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang ia temui di cafe yang ternyata merupakan guru baru di sekolahannya. Dan cerita Changmin yang terus-menerus bermusuhan dengan gurunya yang bernama Kyuhyun yang tanpa keduanya sadari membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh. #pair: SiBum , MinKyu. Siwon x Kibum , Changmin x Kyuhyun


_**My Lovely Seonsaengnim**_

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum, dan MinKyu  
_**

**_Chapter: 1  
_**

**_Rated: T, nanti pas pertengahan chap aku kasih LEMON! Tapi nanti loh! Nanti.. *EviL sMirK*  
_**

_********__Warning: OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fluff!_  


* * *

**_Chap 1_ **

Di koridor sekolah, terlihatlah namja rupawan yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, namja itu bernama Choi Siwon atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Siwon. Siwon memang selalu menunggu di kantin kalau bel tanda masuk kelas belum dibunyikan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Semua mata memandangnya, yeoja dan namja di sana terlihat terhipnotis dengan kerupawanan wajah Siwon. Siwon memang menjadi flower boy di sekolahnya. Kalau kalian menanyakan nama Siwon pada namja dan yeoja di S.M High School sudah dipastikan mereka akan menjawab sedetail-detailnya tentang Siwon, mungkin yang tak kau tanya pun akan mereka katakan. Sekarang Siwon tengah berada di pintu masuk kantin, Siwon pun membuka pintu masuk itu. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Siwon sudah melihat seorang namja di meja yang selalu ia duduki pada saat di kantin. Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu.

Siwon memuku lengan Changmin pelan dan langsung menduduki kursi di sebelah Changmin. "Yo, Changmin-ah." Ujarnya, tak memperhatikan raut wajah Changmin yang sedang kusut. Setelah menyadari tak ada jawaban, Siwon pun menoleh menghadap Changmin, dan dia sadar kalau ternyata Changmin sedang menekuk mukanya. Siwon meneguk ludahnya, kalau Changmin sudah begini pasti ada sesuatu antara dia dan pacarnya yang berjumlah selusin itu. "Kau ini kenapa Min?" Tanya Siwon polos. Sepertinya Siwon tak menyadari raut wajah Changmin yang berubah menjadi lebih suram. Changmin tak membalas perkataan Siwon dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan PSP-nya.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Biasanya kalau Changmin sedang bermasalah pada yeoja atau namja chingunya, Changmin akan selalu bersikap tenang, malah Changmin akan mencari pacar baru lagi. Tapi sepertinya penyebab Changmin seperti ini bukan karena masalah itu. Dan sekarang Siwon makin mengerutkan alisnya karena pemikiranya itu. "Chamnin! Kau ini kenapa, eoh?!" Teriak Siwon tepat di kuping Changmin. Siwon sepertinya benar-benar naik darah karena Changmin yang tak membalas pertanyaannya.

Changmin melirik dan menatap kesal Siwon. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya, tapi masih dengan raut wajah suram seperti tadi. Jelas sekali kalau perkataan Changmin itu salah. Siapa yang tak mengenal Changmin di sekolah ini? Namja yang kedudukannya sama seperti Siwon, seorang flower boy. Semua orang sudah mengenal betul sifat changmin yang sangat evil itu, biasanya kalau Changmin sedang ada masalah atau pun putus dengan pacarnya, dengan mudah Changmin akan mendapatkan seorang pengganti atau mungkin selusin pengganti dalam hitungan jam. Maka dari itu, Siwon sama sekali tak percaya kalau Changmin baik-baik saja, walaupun Changmin sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia tahu, Changmin pasti tengah mengalami masalah yang mungkin cukup berat. Sebagai seorang teman tentu saja Siwon khawatir dengan Changmin yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasa ini. Kira-kira kenapa,eoh? "Changmin-ah, wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengalami mood swing begini? Jangan-jangan..." Kata Siwon sengaja menggantung perkataannya karena ia sendiri masih ragu.

Changmin mendelik pada Siwon, ia benar-benar tau apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon. Dideath glare-nya Siwon, pertanda ia benar-benar menentang apa yang ada di kepala Siwon saat ini. "Aku tidak sedang PMS atau apapun, babo! Aku namja! Dan seorang SEME!" Jelasnya pada Siwon. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, akhirnya ia berhasil merubah mood Changmin perlahan-lahan.

Siwon mengembangkan Smirknya. Ternyata menggoda Changmin bisa mengatasi kebosanannya menunggu bel tanda masuk. Di dekatinya Changmin perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu."Itu kau sendiri loh Min yang mengatakannya, aku tak berkata apa pun." Kata Siwon yang masih mempertahankan Smirknya yang selama ini sering ia lihat di wajah Changmin. Kalian tahukan pengaruh pergaulan? Ya, sepertinya itulah yang dialami Siwon, karena bergaul dengan Changmin sepertinya ia tertular keevilan Changmin yang cukup terkenal itu(?).

Changmin bergidik melihat smirk Siwon yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Jelas saja, biasanya Siwon akan menceramahinya kalau Changmin menyuekinya, Changmin jadi aneh sendiri melihat smirk aneh dari temannya itu. Apa begini perasaan orang lain kalau ia sedang ber-smirk ria? Setelah sadar kalau pikirannya sama sekali tak berguna, Changmin kembali menatap Siwon tajam. 'Terserah kau sajalah." Ujarnya bosan. Changmin melihat Siwon ingin membalas perkataannya cepat-cepat Changmin memotong, "Aku diputusi oleh semua pacarku! Puas?" Jawabnya bete karena merasa itulah yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Siwon.

Siwon berusaha mati-matian agar tak tertawa. Dipegangnya perut dan mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat mood Changmin semakin buruk, karena Siwon tahu kalau Changmin sedang mengalami bad mood seperti ini, biasanya Changmin akan sangat bersedia mengantar siapa pun ke neraka jika orang itu mengganggunya. Siwon benar-benar tak mau mati muda sekarang, mati-matian ia untuk menahan tawanya agar tak pecah. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH..." Akhirnya tawa Siwon pecah karena tak tahan dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sim Changmin diputusi oleh pacarnya? itu benar-benar membuat Changmin akan sangat frustasi karena biasanya dialah yang menjadi pihak pemutus. Siwon merasakan perubahan aura yang berada di sekitarnya. Di hentikannya tawanya karena mendapat firasat buruk. Diliriknya Changmin yang tengah menyeringai jahat yang paling evil yang hanya Sim Changminlah yang bisa membuatnya. Satu dalam benak Siwon sekarang, kalau Changmin sudah bersmirk seperti itu, biasanya Changmin tak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala orang, Siwon tahu ia harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang. Secepatnya. Di gerakan badannya perlahan menjauhi Changmin dan setelah merasa ia berada di tempat yang aman untuk kabur. Segera saja ia berlari menjauhi Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin mengejar Siwon si namja 'buruannya'.

Changmin yang sedang mengejar Siwon, memasukkan sesuatu di benaknya. 'Jika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, akan kujadikan kau menjadi potong-potongan kecil, pendeta muda.' Ujar Changmin masih tetap dengan smirk 'indahnya'. Seorang namja keluar dari ruangan yang berada di depan Changmin. Karena Changmin masih dengan kecepatan berlarinya, tak diperhatikannya keadaan di sekitarnya. Karena sekarang, Changmin tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya untuk menggorok Siwon, si pendeta muda itu hidup-hidup. Karena keseimbangan yang kurang, Changmin dan namja tadi saling bertabrakan.

'BRUK'

Suara itu membuktikan kalau Changmin dan namja tadi bertabrakan. Changmin menegakan dirinya, ingin sekali rasanya ia membunuh namja yang menabraknya itu dan membuat mangsanya pergi entah kemana. Tapi sepertinya jabatan 'buruan' itu akan berpindah pada orang yang menabraknya tadi, atau yang ditabraknya? Ah... persetan dengan semua itu, Changmin tak perduli, yang penting ada buruan baru. Namja tadi masih terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit. "Neomu Apayo.." Lirihnya. Diambilnya satu-persatu buku yang berserakan di lantai karena insiden kecil tadi. Diangkatnya kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa yang menabraknya barusan. Tanpa diduga namja itu juga mengeluarkan smirknya yang mungkin bisa di samakan kedudukannya dengan smirk milik Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin malah menambah smirknya, karena melihat calon 'buruan' manisnya yang ternyata adalah seorang seonsaengnim.

Namja tadi, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kyuhyun, Imnida. Aku guru barumu." Ujar namja itu yang sekarang bisa kita panggil Kyuhyun dengan Smirk yang sama mengerikan dengan Smirk milik namja di depannya.

Changmin melebarkan smirknya dan menjabat tangan guru yang sepertinya masih usia dua puluh tahunan itu dengan sama eratnya dengan Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memegang atau lebih tepatnya meremas lengan Changmin dengan kuat disertai smirk setan milik Kyuhyun sendiri. "Changmin Imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-sii." Ujarnya penuh dengan penekanan.

Sepertinya, di pihak Changmin dan Kyuhyun merasa kalau mereka masing-masing telah menemukan orang yang sama kepribadiannya dengan mereka. Dan 'ini pasti sangat menyenangkan!' Batin mereka.

.

Siwon berlari menuju kelasnya. Setelah merasa tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi, ia hentikan gerakannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa haus. Sepertinya itu efek karena ia terlalu banyak berlari. Siwon melihat jam tangannya sekilas yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00, pertanda kalau bel masuknya masih akan berbunyi satu jam lagi, maka Siwon pun memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke cafe di dekat sekolah untuk membeli coffee latte dingin kesukaannya. Melihat Changmin yang tak mengejarnya lagi, Siwon pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga untuk turun menuju gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, jika Siwon berjalan maka akan diikuti pula oleh pandangan lapar dari yeoja dan namja di sekolahnya, bahkan guru pun juga ikut-ikutan. Tapi, tentu saja Siwon tak pernah menggubris itu semua, Siwon merasa kalau kekaguman orang-orang pada dirinya hanya karena tampang dan martabat serta kekayaan keluarganya saja bukan dari inner-nya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya tenang menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Di hentikannya kakinya di depan pos security untuk izin keluar sebentar. "Ahjussi, saya mau keluar dulu ke cafe sebelah. Apa Ahjussi ingin menitip sesuatu? Kalau ada biar saya belikan." Ujar Siwon ramah dan tentu saja dengan senyuman pendetanya. Siwon memang dekat dengan karyawan dan staf-staf di sekolah ini karena Siwon bukan merupakan orang yang memilih dalam bergaul dan berteman.

Ahjussi yang berkerja sebagai security tadi tersenyum ramah pada Siwon. "Saya tak memesan apa-apa, Tuan. Kalau tuan ingin keluar, silahkan." Ujar Ahjussi tadi sambil membukakan pagar untuk Siwon. Siwon membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon langkahkan kakinya menuju cafe di dekat sekolahannya itu -Kalau kalian pikir Siwon tak memiliki mobil kalian SALAH BESAR! Siwon memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena jarak cafe dan sekolahannya itu memang benar-benar dekat, sedangkan mobilnya ia pakirkan di lapangan parkir di sekolah- Dengan hearphone yang berteger manis di kedua belah telinganya, membuat kesan cool tersendiri untuk Siwon. Saat sudah berda di depan cafe itu, segera saja ia buka pintu cafe itu, ia langkahkan masuk kakinya ke dalam cafe itu. Serentak, semua mata memandang kearahnya, jangan ditanya, Siwon benar-benar kenal dengan karyawan sampai dengan pelanggan cafe itu. Karena hampir setiap hari Siwon pergi ke cafe itu dan menjadi pelanggan tetap di sana membuatnya cepat beradaptasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, walaupun hanya pengunjung tetap dan karyawan saja yang ia kenal, kalau pelanggan yang hanya datang sekali dua kali, Siwon memang belum mengenal mereka.

Saat Siwon sudah berada di kasir, Siwon pun memesan Coffee Latte pada karyawan yang bekerja di sana yang Siwon kenal sebagai Zhoumi. Setelah selesai membeli apa yang ia inginkan Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya menyapa beberapa karyawan dan pelanggan yang ia kenal. Saat Siwon hendak membuka pintu, di lain arah ada seorang namja yang membuka pintu itu dari luar, membuat pintu itu tak bisa dibuka karena pergerakan yang berlawanan arah itu. Karena merasa tak enak, Siwon pun mengalah dan membiarkan orang itu masuk. (read: pintu kacanya warna hitam, makanya siwon gak keliatan apa-apa dari dalam dan begitu juga sebaliknya.) Saat orang itu masuk, Siwon langsung terpana melihat seorang namja -Siwon menebak dengan seragam namja itu- yang sempat melakukan kegiatan dorong-mendorong pintu dengannya tadi.

"Mianhae." Ujar namja itu dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Ne... tak apa." Ujar Siwon yang masih melayang. Jujur, baru pertama kali Siwon merasakan dadanya berdebar begini pada saat bertemu dengan seseorang.

Namja tadi hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe itu diiringi pandangan Siwon yang melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya namja itu baru pertama kali ke cafe ini, karena Siwon baru sekarang melihat wajah namja itu di sini. Siwon pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu. Di perjalanan ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri karena mengingat wajah namja itu.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah lonceng bel berbunyi. Segera ia posisikan tubuhnya di bangku miliknya. Tadi pada saat ia mau memasukki kelas ia sempat melihat Changmin yang entah mengapa tersenyum mengerikan seperti tadi, di kelasnya. (Read: kelas Changmin dan Siwon beda.) Sudahlah... spertinya sekarang Siwon sudah benar-benar ingin berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah Changmin, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saja sudah membuat kuduknya merinding.

Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Siwon kembali teringat dengan namja manis bermimik wajah datar yang tak sengaja ia temui di cafe itu. Entah mengapa setiap mengingat namja itu, Siwon sering tersenyum-senyum dendiri, tak Siwon gubris pertanyaan dan pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya karena kelakuan anehnya ini. Tiba-tiba suara ribut para murid berhenti karena kepala sekolah masuk. Aneh, batin siswa di kelas itu. Mengapa kepala sekolah? Di mana guru bahasa inggris mereka?

Kepala sekolah tadi berdiri di depan kelas, sepertinya ada pengumuman yang akan di umumkan oleh namja itu. "Saya meminta waktunya sebentar." Ujarnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, namja itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena faktor umur, Lee-SeonSaengnim mengundurkan diri sebagai guru pengajar bahasa inggris di sekolah ini. Jadi, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Mulai sekarang, akan ada dua guru baru di sekolah kita, dalam bidang Matematika kalian akan diajar oleh Cho-seonsaengnim. Sedangkan dalam bidang mata pelajaran bahasa inggris kalian akan diajar oleh Kim-SeonSaengnim, sebagai guru baru di sekolah kita. Silahkan masuk Kibum-ssi." Ujarnya.

Masuklah namja manis bermimik dingin ke dalam kelas itu. "Kim Kibum Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kim-SeonSaengnim." Ujarnya dingin. Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya akan pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang. Orang itu, orang itu sama dengan namja yang ditemuinya di cafe tadi.

**_~TBC~_**

**_A/N: hahahahahahahhaha :)) #ngakak guling"# sepertinya saya banyak dosa pada readers sekalian karena membuat FF baru padahal FF yang lainmsih banyak yang belum tamat - -" Salahkan otak saya permirsahhhh... #alay_**

**_Oh ya, saya mau tanggapan kalian tentang cara penulisan baruku. Apakah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? atau malah semakin jelek? Kalau masih aneh, saya akan kembali dengan cara penulisan lama saya yang aneh bin ajaib itu #menurut saya lho..._**

**_Satu lagi, katanya sepupuku-Ferdinnand akan hiatus sementara dari FFn - -" katanya sih sampai beberapa minggu kedepan - -" Karena tugas kuliahnya yang berlebihan -0.0- Yah... saya sih ngerti-ngerti aja... soalnya dia itu jurusan kedokteran jadi yah... begitu deh,,,,  
_**

**_kalau reviewnya dikit gak saya lanjutkan FF ini.  
_**

**_akhir kata,  
_**

**_Review please...  
_**

**_PAI-PAI :*  
_**


End file.
